


Making Other Plans

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Blind Date, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Life is what happens to us while we are making other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another WIP. Don't hate me. 
> 
> _Disclaimer: I own nothing. But the idea for this plot -- don't send me to the dungeons_.

Arthur slammed the door of his flat behind him, heading straight into the kitchen. By the time he was on his sofa in the living room, he was half-dressed with a huge vodka drink in his hand. He'd not gone to the shop for a while and supplies were running low. All he had was some vodka left over from Morgana’s birthday party last week, and for now, that'd have to do.

He had yet again, another fight with his father. It was, obviously, about what he expected of Arthur and what Arthur was willing to give into.

When his father had been accepting of Arthur's coming out, Arthur had been excited. He'd thought, finally, Uther Pendragon had a heart, and he was willing to show it.

Boy, was Arthur wrong.

Oh, so very wrong.

Uther only manipulated the situation and started to show off Arthur to all his business partners with gay sons, or nephews, or whatever. If he couldn't get Arthur to marry a rich heiress, Uther would find the closest thing.

Arthur felt like a prostitute. Or worse. Okay, probably not worse because Arthur wasn't an asshole and he wasn't someone who thought low of sex-workers, but he felt like he was being whored out. He felt like he had little to no control over his own life and what was he supposed to do?

*

"Hang on…" Gwaine said into the phone when Arthur explained it all to his best friend.

He'd been drunk and answered when Gwaine had called.

"It's just a date, Arthur. I mean, don't get me wrong…" Gwaine said when Arthur groaned at Gwaine's words, "I don't like your Dad. In fact, I don't think I know a Dad I like less… but… it's one date… You could always go out with the bloke for a drink then turn him down."

Arthur groaned again.

"No, you don't get it, Gwaine…"

"I'm sure I don't because you're pissed and I'm sober but…let me come over. What do you say?"

"Fine," Arthur growled. "It won't make it any better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.   
> Prompt: Clichés

"What am I going to say to him?" Arthur asked Gwaine as he was getting ready for his first date. He didn't even know the man's name. Or maybe he did and he just forgot because he didn't want to go on this date. He didn't want to get set up by his father, of all people. 

"Just say what you want. What you mean. And mean what you say," Gwaine helpfully provided. 

"God, that's so fucking cliché," replied Arthur. 

"Well, so is life." 

"Okay, now you're simply on the cliché bandwagon and giving terrible advice. Which isn't even advice." 

Gwaine shrugged. "Maybe this will be the man of your dreams," he said. "Maybe, he's a decent bloke, comes from money, and will give you everything you need? Did you ever think of that?" 

"Not all of us are meant to be as happy as you and Percy— you two met by chance." 

"And what about you and this bloke? You're already rejecting him without even getting to know him." 

"I don't want to get to know him. He's going to be nothing like me. He probably works in his Daddy's office, playing grown up, and using money to give himself all the best things." 

"And you never did that?" 

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, but eventually it got old. That's why I made the papers and my father freaked out. If this man's perfect — it means he doesn't question the system or the norms of our society…"

"Spoken like a true man that's never struggled—"

"I know what I have, Gwaine. I'm not denying that. But I went to University on full scholarship. I didn't take my father's money for that. Yes, he paid for my flat but he didn't pay me to stay up all night studying for an exam, or be the top of my class. I took his job and money after graduation because I was tired but the moment I realised what he was doing—to me — grooming me to take his place, I stopped. I know my place. I know how privilege I've been. And that is why I don't want to be with someone who is like that." 

He sighed and sagged on his bed. "I just want something more…"

"Real?" Gwaine asked and Arthur nodded. 

"So give him a chance! Maybe this guy is looking for someone like you. Maybe he needs someone like you. Have you ever thought of that? You're always looking for someone to save you, maybe you could save him!" 

"I doubt it." Arthur didn't know if that's what he was looking for. He just knew he was looking for something … someone completely different than him but like him all the same. If that even made any sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _I mean I'm in no hurry | To hustle and scurry | There's so much to see | And life ain't gonna | Pass me by_

"Here we go," Arthur mumbled to himself and took a deep breath. He had to remind himself over and over again of what Gwaine had said. 

_"It's just one date. You don't even have to talk to him. Just show up, get a drink, and if you're not feeling it, leave."_

Just leave. 

That's what Arthur was concentrating on now. 

He sat down and nodded at the bartender. The man quickly came over. "What can I get for you, sir?" 

"Cider," Arthur said. 

"Right away," the man said and scurried off. 

It was a fancy place, and the service was quick. Whoever his date was, was someone who clearly liked being catered to. 

_"Hello."_

Arthur looked up from his drink and at the man standing beside him. From where Arthur was sat, the man looked taller. Possibly taller than him with impossibly jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at Arthur, and his ears — which were huge — seemed to go red. 

"Yes?" Arthur said. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

"I'm waiting for someone." 

"Funny, me too," the man said and sat down next to Arthur without truly getting a confirmation. 

"Is it a blind date?" Arthur asked. 

"Of sorts," the man replied. 

"Hmm…" Arthur wondered if this man was the one his father had set him up with. Now, he cursed himself for not remembering the name of the man he was supposed to meet. "Right. I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon." 

"Impressive name. It suits you." 

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked. 

The man shrugged. "A strong name for a strong man such as yourself, is all. Broad shoulders, hair and clothes, and basically everything about you all perfectly set. It really does make me wonder…" The man stopped talking to grab the bartender's attention and ordered himself a gin and tonic. 

"Makes you wonder _what_?" Arthur had to ask. 

"What it'd take for you to come apart," the man replied. 

"And you are…" Arthur said, once he'd manage to straightened himself up and not be so shaken by the man's words. He was totally going to ignore how his cock twitched at the man's voice. His smooth suggestion. 

"I'm sorry, I don't even know you. I don't think this is how you should be speaking to me. Given how we are—If you are who you say you are. I mean— if my father heard about this—"

"Your father?" the man said with a surprise. "Will he be joining us too? I wasn't told of that—"

"What? No. He simply set up this date. He's not going to _join_ us. He knows better than that. It's one thing to order me around to go on a date with whoever he thinks is right for me and another to—"

"I'm sorry, I think—" The man started to stand up, and Arthur almost panicked. Why was he pushing him away? If his father heard about how rude Arthur had been on his date, he'd never hear the end of it. 

He needed to do what Gwaine had said. Have a few drinks and be polite. Not snap at the man — even if there was just something about him that was already pissing him off. 

"Sorry…" Arthur said, grabbing the man's arm. "I'm being totally rude." 

"That's all right, I'm afraid, you're not—"

"Right. I'm probably not compatible with you. But you know how it is, we're being set up on this date because our fathers think it's a good idea. Still, I don't have to be such an— I mean—"

"The word you're looking for is _prat_ ," the man said, helpfully. Arthur wanted to roll his eyes. 

"Of course," he said, still, the sarcasm was hard to hide. "So your name is…"

"You're set up on a blind date and you don't know my name?" 

"I…sort of…forgot?" Arthur said. 

"Is that a question, or a fact?" 

"Are you trying to be extra difficult or…?"

"I'm Em." 

"M? like the letter?" 

_M_ laughed. "No, two letters. E and M. Em." 

"Em. And that's short for?" 

"I think I'm going to keep you guessing given you totally forgot your date's name."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur chuckled to himself. He hadn't expected his date his father had set up to be interesting and entertaining. Em, if that was his real name had a great smile, a good style in clothing, and was generally all around charming. He had the barman looking over at them a lot, and Arthur was sure it was Em's doing. 

Not that Arthur doubted his own looks, or the ability to charm the trousers off someone but he also knew how to turn it off. It seemed like this special talent of Em's was so natural, it never went off. 

Em exuded confidence and he had one of those faces where one could simply trust him easily. 

Arthur could not believe _this guy_ was who his father set him up with. 

"So do you like these kinds of places?" Arthur gestured towards their surroundings. The fancy bar, the high-end clientele, and the crisp and perfect attire the employees wore. 

Arthur grew up in this sort of atmosphere and it'd quickly got old. Especially, after he'd met Gwaine. Gwaine had taken to him off the beat pubs, underground gay clubs, and even though Arthur hadn't done much more than drink, and dance, or occasionally kiss a bloke there — he still felt more at ease there than any elegant decor a place like this had to offer. 

"I just go where I'm told…" Em said, rather flatly. For the first time in their past fifteen minute conversation, did Arthur think Em wasn't being so open about himself. 

"And you were told to come here?" Arthur asked and Em gave a tentative smile. "So, what's your story?" 

"What's yours?" Em replied. 

Arthur shrugged. "You might know it," he said and when Em didn't say anything, he decided to keep talking. This was going to get awkward fast if they both focused on trying to one-up each other. 

"The world knows me as the spoiled son of a very rich man. I used to get in trouble and easily get out of it when I was young, and because of that, the papers won't leave me alone. But, I was young and stupid. I know now, and no matter what I do, it'll be sold as news, as someone who is making amends. My father thinks what I need to do is merge the Pendragon name with another big name, and bask in that glory. Take the fame, and the wealth, and use it to become more famous or wealthy. I'm surprised he's not lined up television stations wanting to do a reality show on me…" He laughed humourlessly. He best not say in front of his father, or Uther might just run with this idea. 

"When I told him I'm gay, he decided I should join forces with another young, gay, rich man and that'll be good publicity. He's basically ready to sell me to the highest bidder. Always has been." 

"Sounds rough," Em said, kindness in his eyes. Arthur found it odd for a second, wasn't that exactly why Em was there too? 

"I do have a life which isn't public property. Friends my father doesn't want me seen with, but none of that matters to him. It doesn't matter unless I'm attending some elite gala with a big name man or woman on my arm." 

"Hmm…" Em said after a long pause. "That's where I come in… or I suppose I should say — your blind date. You're meeting another rich and famous tortured soul like you and see if you connect." 

Arthur chuckled again and ran a hand through his hair. Em's eyes didn't leave his face; he looked like he was stopping himself from saying something more. 

"I suppose I'm lucky it's you. I mean, so far, you don't seem like a pompous arsehole. _Em._ " 

"Merlin," he said. "My name's Merlin. Em is my stage name." He pulled on his right ear and Arthur thought it was quirky. He had noticed earlier Merlin did that but it'd not registered as a habit until now. 

"Stage name?" 

"That doesn't matter right now. So what was the plan? Show up, one drink and then have your best friend call you with a fake emergency?" 

Arthur laughed. "I didn't even think about the fake emergency angle. Shite, should have set that up with Gwaine." 

"Gwaine?" 

"Yeah my best mate. He's something else. He's the one who convinced me to go on this date. I suppose I'll have to thank him for that." Arthur smiled, surprising himself at how genuine he felt. He was starting to like Em—Merlin. 

Merlin seemed like the real deal. He was totally not full of himself, didn't seem to make things about himself and was a good listener. He probably made a great friend. It was slightly or maybe exactly what Arthur wanted in a partner. 

He wondered when the other shoe was going to drop and he would be hit with the reality — that maybe — just maybe — this was too good to be true.

*

"Why do you feel like you have to do your father's bidding?" Merlin asked, finishing his drink and ordering another. 

Arthur was still sipping his cider. He didn't want to get a buzz just yet. 

"Do you have a very demanding parent?" 

Merlin shrugged. "My mum passed away about two years ago. She'd been struggling with health problems her whole life and because of that, my dad…" Merlin cleared his throat. "He dedicated himself to his work. He's made a big name for himself but we just never got along. So, I'm on my own." 

He bit his lower lip as if he shouldn't have said that. 

"Wait…" So how did my father find you? "If you're not close to your dad, and my father said the man I was supposed to meet…" Arthur still couldn't remember his name — was it Merlin? Or was it not? He'd no idea. "You're not — I mean — you approached me." 

"Arthur Pendragon?" 

A voice came from behind him so Arthur in his bar stool to look. The man had intense dark eyes, jet black hair which was slicked back, and he wore a tight-fitting navy blue suit. He was almost like a GQ model. Arthur was sure his eyes widened at seeing the man. Now that, was certainly someone his father would have tried to set him up with. 

"Yes?" 

"Sorry, I'm late. There was a shite load of traffic and my driver—" 

"Your driver?" 

"Yes, of course. I don't drive myself. That's what you pay other people for," the man said smiling, and Arthur instantly hated it. 

This was Arthur's date. Not Merlin or Em or whatever.

"I…" Arthur struggled. 

"I'm Merlin," Merlin said, immediately standing up. "I was just keeping Arthur company until you arrived." 

"Oh you brought a friend?" the man said, looking disappointed. 

Arthur had no idea what to say. "Yes, I suppose," he managed. 

"I'm sorry, I forget your name. Arthur had told me but…can you remind me?" Merlin said, giving a shy smile and offered his hand. 

"Cenred Oscar Wright," the man said arrogantly as if he was sizing Merlin up. He and Arthur had been sitting close when he had arrived. 

Because Arthur had thought Merlin was his date he had to wonder…who was Merlin? Why was he talking to Arthur? 

"Well, it's brilliant to meet you. You are more handsome than I would have imagined," Merlin said pulling on his right ear. 

There was that gesture again. Was this a nervous habit? Did he do it when he was lying? 

Merlin had been lying to Arthur all this time and Arthur had started to pick on this tell of Merlin's. He'd be terrible at poker. Suddenly, the image of him and Merlin playing strip poker hit him like a tornado. If Arthur could learn to read Merlin so easily, then he'd most certainly win at strip poker against Merlin. 

"Arthur…" 

"What?" 

Arthur had lost himself in the thought and didn't realise Cenred and Merlin were talking to him, and now staring at him. Cenred looked concerned. 

"Sorry. I was distracted for a moment," he said standing up. "It's good to meet you, Cenred. Shall we get a table?" 

"All three of us?" Cenred asked, looking anxious. 

"Of course not," Merlin said. "Please, like I said I was only keeping Arthur company until you arrived. We were sitting here and just got to talking." 

"Oh, I thought you were friends from before? You said Arthur had talked about me and told you my name. Why would you tell a total stranger about your blind date?" Cenred's arrogant attitude was back and Arthur did not like him one bit. How in the world did Uther think Arthur would get along with someone like Cenred. He'd been here five minutes and he was already arrogant, full of himself, and too good to drive his own damn car. 

If that wasn't bad enough, Cenred snapped his fingers at the barman and demanded if the table he'd booked was ready.

Arthur's eyebrows raised and inadvertently he looked at Merlin who seemed put off by the attitude as well. Arthur couldn't help thinking of how if Gwaine were there, he'd put the man in his place. Maybe Arthur should do the same. 

"Right away, sir," the barman said and scurried off. _I suppose he's used to being treated as such by the likes of people like Cenred._

" _Merlin_ …" Arthur turned his whole body and spoke in a challenging tone. Merlin at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Thank you for your company. Please allow me to pay for your drinks." 

"Why?" Cenred said. 

"Oh, look, our table's ready. Why don't you go and harass the poor waitress about how it's not near the window and I'll be right there." 

Cenred looked confused but walked away anyway. Apparently, he did hate the fact the table wasn't near the window. 

"So…" Arthur said. 

"I tried to tell you" 

"Tried to tell me what?" 

"That I wasn't the man you're looking for. I thought you were someone else, as well, but I should have known." 

"Known what?" Arthur asked, confused. 

"It doesn't matter. Sorry I let the charade go on for so long. I didn't mean to upset you, Arthur." 

"Right. You simply allowed me to make a fool of myself." 

"It wasn't my intention." 

"Then what was your intention?" _The greatest mistakes came from the best of intentions_.

"Well my hope had been your date never showed up, and I got to kiss you." 

" _Smooth_ ," said the barman and when both Arthur and Merlin turned to look at him, he mouthed a _sorry_ , and ran off to make a drink. 

"You let me believe you were someone else. You let me talk about myself — to a complete stranger. You had plenty of opportunity when I continued to talk about my blind date and my father and—" 

"Were you having a terrible time?" 

"What?" Arthur hissed. He didn't want to make a scene at this place. Someone could have easily recognised him and then would go telling his father. "You let me believe a lie…" 

"That's what I get paid for," Merlin said under his breath. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Arthur?" Cenred called for him and Arthur wanted to scream. 

"Have a nice life, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said turning towards the bar and sitting back down on his seat. "Thanks for the drinks."


	5. Chapter 5

Cenred sat down first. He chose the seat facing the windows, and Arthur sat across from him. His view was of the bar, and Merlin. Merlin wasn't looking at him though; he was chatting with the barman. 

"So, have you been here before?" Cenred said and Arthur half-heard him. "That's okay, I'll ask the waitress when she gets here. Where is she…?" He turned around to look for someone as Arthur continued to glare at the bar area. 

At Merlin. 

Who was looking at his phone, sipping his drink, and laughed at something the barman had said. 

What was it about him that was bothering Arthur so much? Was it just he was a total stranger who'd made Arthur feel so stupid? But when Arthur was speaking to him, he didn't feel stupid. If anything, he felt relaxed. At ease. Like he wanted to be able to trust the man, share all his secrets with him. Drag him home and make him Arthur's. 

Arthur shook his head. He wasn't some caveman; he needed to stop thinking like this. 

Eventually, Cenred's attention was at Arthur again and he asked all sorts of questions to which Arthur gave half-hearted answers. They ordered a drink and their food, and Arthur's attention returned to the bar. 

Another man approached Merlin and Merlin stood up to shake the man's hand. The man pulled Merlin towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Arthur wasn't sure but he thought Merlin looked awkward.

They sat together — the seat where Arthur had originally been sitting and the man placed a possessive hand on Merlin's shoulder. Was this the man Merlin was waiting for? Merlin didn't know who Arthur was but he was looking for someone. Was this Merlin's blind date but—the man was older and he was acting like Merlin was his property and—

"Oh," said Arthur. 

"Right?" Cenred said in agreement. Evidently, he'd been going on and on about his life and Arthur had obviously not been listening. 

"So what do you think? Is that business plan solid?" Cenred asked. 

"Tell me more…" replied Arthur and Cenred was off again. 

_You let me believe a lie…"  
"That's what I get paid for…"_

Ten minutes later, their food arrived. 

"You know, I've been going on and on about myself but you haven't said a word. Tell me more about Arthur Pendragon," Cenred said as he cut into his steak. 

"Not much to tell. I work for Pendragon Industries. I do his bidding. He hates my best friend, and wants me to settle down with someone who would run after him like a puppy because I refuse to do so." Arthur shrugged and popped a chip in his mouth. He wished he'd order something stronger than a cider. 

"Well, the old man's not going to live forever," said Cenred. 

"I'd rather not live my life hoping someone would die so I can be free," Arthur said curtly. His eyes darting back to the bar to find Merlin and the other man. 

The man had just kissed Merlin on the lips, and when he'd pulled apart, Merlin had smiled at him. It wasn't the same endearing smile he'd given Arthur, but it was close. And then, again, Merlin tugged on his ear. 

The man said something and Merlin nodded with a smile. Arthur watched as the man paid the tab and they both stood up.

Arthur had no idea what possessed him to stand up also but he was not going to let this happen. He was not going to let Merlin leave with a man who looked like he was twenty years older. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a bunch of notes. 

"What are you doing?" Cenred asked, sounding confused. "I was just in the middle of telling you—"

"Right. Yeah. You were. But you and I both know this isn't going to work out. You're trying too hard." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're acting like an arse, talking about yourself the whole time, and you know I haven't been listening to you at all. I have no idea what your game is, Mr Cenred Oscar Wright, but you're not interested in me. I'm not interested in you. So have another drink or two on the Pendragon industries." Arthur placed the notes on the table, gave Cenred one quick nod, and walked away. 

… … … 

 

When he approached the bar, Arthur saw as the older man lean into Merlin's ear again and say something. Merlin had had no reaction to it but with the way the man's hand curled around Merlin's neck, Arthur had an idea of what the man might have said. 

"Excuse me," Arthur said, and cleared his throat. 

"Yes, young man?" the older man said. 

"Sorry, but this isn't happening. He's not going anywhere with you." 

"Excuse me?" the man said, and at the same time Merlin spoke, as well, "What the fuck, Arthur?" 

"You heard me. You're not going anywhere with him. I saw you first." 

"Listen, young man—"

"Exactly," said Arthur. "Young man. This is a _young_ man. Why don't you find someone your own age, or I'll find out who you are and destroy your life." 

"Arthur, this is highly unnecessary—" 

"Let's go," Arthur grabbed Merlin by the wrist and pulled him away. 

They walked, as Arthur dragged Merlin, and went all the way out of the restaurant, down the lobby, reached the doors. 

"What the fuck, man?" Merlin said, yanking his hand away from Arthur's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing." 

"How much?" 

"What?" 

"How much for the night?" 

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You can't afford me." 

"The hell I can't." Arthur offered his hand to Merlin, waiting for Merlin to take it. Eventually, he did. "My car's this way." They walked out together, with Arthur having every intention to take Merlin home with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are we going?" Merlin asked when they were seated in Arthur's car and Arthur was stopped at the traffic light. Merlin hadn't said a word since they'd walked out. He'd followed Arthur to his car, got in without being prompted, and waited for Arthur to start the car so they could get moving. 

Arthur sighed, he hung his head for a second before answering. "I don't even know…" 

"Your place, I'm assuming? Or did you want to get a hotel room for the night? Would you even be able to put that on your company card or your father wouldn't question—" 

"What?" Arthur snapped. 

"Well, you are paying for the night, right?" Merlin said in a teasing tone. 

"Right. I am." 

Arthur had no idea what he was doing. Why he was doing this. He knew he couldn't handle another second with Cenred, and watching Merlin from afar was driving him wild. Seeing that man's hands all over him had really pushed him over the edge and it was totally crazy. What was actually wrong with him?

He didn't even know Merlin. Merlin had not been his date but he'd lied about it. Then he'd asked Arthur all sorts of personal questions and it was obvious after Arthur had walked away what Merlin's profession really was. 

And he was going to let _that man_ take him home? He had gone mad. Mad with lust. Or perhaps mad because he hadn't had sex in a long time. 

"Would you like to come to my place?" Arthur asked, once the light turned green and Arthur was driving again. 

"Given I can't exactly go back to Charles after you'd interrupted our conversation—" 

"Conversation." Arthur snorted, shaking his head. "I'm fairly certain I know where that conversation was going." 

"You're always quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you?" Merlin asked, and he turned his head to look out the window. 

"Am I wrong? Were you not going to have a business transaction with that person?" 

Arthur watched Merlin for a moment before he needed to pay attention to the road again. Merlin shrugged. 

"In a way, I suppose. My every transaction with Charles is business related." 

"Right…" Arthur said, trying not to be angry, or jealous, or any other emotion he had no business being. 

What was he going to do? Go home and fuck Merlin? Pay him for it? Was he going to start acting like some jealous boyfriend because someone else was giving Merlin attention because they wanted what he had. Which was, exactly the same thing Arthur wanted. 

"I'm not always jumping to conclusions," Arthur said softly. 

"Hmm…" Merlin shifted in his seat and took out his mobile. "We'll see," he said, and started to check things on his phone. Arthur didn't know if it was social media, or his email, or other text messages from clients. 

"Are you free for the night?" Arthur said once they'd neared his flat and he was getting reading to look for a parking spot. 

"What if I told you I had an appointment later on?" Merlin asked, or more, challenged. 

"I'd ask if you could cancel it." 

"Plan on keeping me for the whole night?" 

"I…I don't know. I only know I don't want you to leave until I'm ready." 

Merlin raised an eyebrow and bit his lower lip. "Shit. You say that to all the boys, Pendragon?" 

"No," Arthur said honestly. "You're not like the other boys." 

Merlin threw his head back, laughing, "I suppose that much is true," he said. "So are we going up to your flat or you want me to suck you off right here in the car?" 

"Uh…you do—you'd do that?" Arthur asked, dumbfounded. Of course, sex workers did that. They did it everywhere. 

"Can't say I haven't performed oral sex in a car before, so…" Merlin teased Arthur. He then removed his seat belt and leaned in closer. "Honest, though? I've been wanting to kiss you all night so, I'd say take your time, but I don't know how long I can wait." 

"Damn," Arthur said. "You say that to all the boys, Em?" Em was his stage name and wasn't Merlin simply acting right about now? 

"No," Merlin said leaning back as if he were assessing Arthur. "Not _all_ the boys."

*

Arthur turned the car off, and before he could think of anything else, before he could stop himself, he grabbed Merlin by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Fuck…" Arthur thought he heard Merlin groan as Arthur pushed his tongue inside Merlin's mouth and Merlin started to suck on it. 

Both his hands on their own accord wrapped around Merlin. One had already grabbing his neck, and the other threading its fingers into Merlin's hair which was soft. Arthur wanted to tug on Merlin's locks, make him moan, and make him beg for it more. 

He had no idea what'd possessed him into these thoughts. What had possessed him into wanting this much from Merlin. Wanting Merlin. 

He didn't do any more though because he figured he needed to let Merlin know he was safe and Arthur was going to pay him for whatever they were going to do. Whatever Merlin was willing to do. 

As they broke apart, they were both panting. 

"Is there extra for kissing?" Arthur asked, almost joking, but also he needed to know what Merlin was thinking right now. 

Merlin chuckled. "Since I admitted to wanting to kiss you, I'll let that slide for free. Kissing's on the house." 

A strange feeling of joy enveloped Arthur. He suddenly felt slightly better about this. Merlin wanted to kiss him, and even if whatever they were going to do was going to be a business transaction — it was what Merlin did for a living, he wanted to do it. 

"Do you want to come up to my place?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "You're sure? I don't want you to—" 

"For fuck's sake, Arthur," Merlin said, rubbing his thumb across Arthur's lower lip. "If I didn't want…you, I would have kicked your arse back at the restaurant. I came here with you. After you made it very obvious what you wanted from me. So is that enough or you need me to sign a contract?" 

Arthur shook his head. "I know. I just…it's your business. Maybe you just figured to replace one John with another." 

"Really know how to make a man feel special don't you?" Merlin asked, rolling his eyes. "I can see why your father felt the need to set you up with someone." 

"That's not—what? I didn't—" 

"It's all right. Let's go before I really do get down on my knees for you in this car." 

"No, not here. I don't have condoms on me." 

Merlin smiled again. "Didn't plan on having sex with your blind date?" 

"No," said Arthur. "My plan was to show up, have a few drinks, and leave. I didn't intend on falling for the bloke." When Merlin's eyes widened, Arthur realised what he'd said. "And I didn't. Cenred was an arse." 

"So he was," Merlin said, and Arthur thought there was a hint of disappointment in his voice which he couldn't understand. He didn't have time to dwell on it though because Merlin's mouth was on Arthur's again, and a few minutes later, they were headed up to Arthur's flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

"Can I get you a drink? Coffee?" Arthur was surprisingly very calm about this. And so was Merlin, but Merlin was a professional. Of sorts. 

"I'll have whatever you're having," Merlin replied, looking around Arthur's flat. "Nice place." 

"Yeah, it's okay," Arthur said, and he headed to the fridge where he grabbed two beers and brought them to the living room for himself and Merlin. "Beer okay?" 

"Fine," Merlin said, watching Arthur open them and handing one to Merlin. "How long have you lived here?" 

Arthur shrugged. "My father bought the place while I was still in University. It's one of the few things he paid for while I studied. He didn't want me sharing a flat with my friends; he thought I'd get distracted." Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"He's always trying to control you," Merlin said in a soft voice as if he wasn't pitying with Arthur but sympathizing with him. 

"So, what does yours do? To you, I mean. I know you said he dedicated himself to his work. Did he try to control you?" Arthur had to take a minute to remember—even though he'd thought Merlin was his date, he'd not been his date. His date was Cenred. So whatever Merlin had told him wasn't something he needed to tell Arthur — was it even the truth? 

Was Merlin capable of being honest?

>>>>>>> _Honest, though? I've been wanting to kiss you all night_. <<<<<<<

"I was speaking the truth about my dad. He became distant when my Mum got real sick and he visited her in hospital but usually when I wasn't around. He wanted me to work with— or for him— I don't know. I just— don't get me wrong. I like my dad a lot. Respect him even, but we're not — and we'll never be on the same page about anything. He's full of hate and is set out to destroy people in the most violent of ways and I— I take a different approach."

"You sleep with them," Arthur said. 

Merlin shrugged. "Pays the bills." 

"How does he set out to destroy people?" Arthur asked; he finally sat down on the sofa in the sitting room and invited Merlin to do the same. Merlin sat close to him. 

Maybe too close. 

Maybe not. 

"He works in the department of Public Prosecutions," replied Merlin. He took a long swig of his beer and then placed it on the coffee table. "But, I'm not here to discuss my dad, or my relationship with him. Now, am I?" 

He leaned closer to Arthur and nuzzled into the crook of Arthur's neck. 

"You smell amazing," he said. "Even if you didn't carry condoms with you, you did plan on seducing your date, didn't you?" 

"I…" Arthur was tongue tied. Fuck, Merlin was so amazing, and he was just so bloody seductive on his own accord. "No. Just wanted to look good. For you." 

Merlin looked up at Arthur, smiling. 

"I wanted to impress you even if we'd not met. Even if I had no idea I was going to meet _you_ tonight." Arthur didn't know what he was saying. 

"Destiny and all that," Merlin said with a hint of amusement. 

"Something like that."

-=-=-

Merlin led Arthur to the bedroom, even if he had never been to Arthur's place before, he seemed to know where he was going. Once there, he closed the door behind them, as if he knew Arthur wanted this. Arthur wanted to have this extra barrier between them and the universe.

He wanted to have a closed-off, safe space with Merlin. He wanted Merlin to be his and didn't want to share him with the universe at all. 

They kissed again, slow, as if they had all the time in the world. Arthur did. He'd make time for Merlin, but Merlin didn't seem to be in any rush. 

The memory of Merlin telling Arthur about how he might have another appointment came to mind but Merlin hadn't touched his mobile or left Arthur alone at all. "I want you…" Arthur mumbled in Merlin's ear, turning him around, his chest against Merlin's back, and his hand started to rub Merlin's groin over his trousers. 

Merlin let out a low moan and pushed back, his arse rubbing against the tent in Arthur's trousers. 

"You've got the right idea…" Merlin said. They kept kissing; Merlin's head turned sideways so their lips could meet as they stumbled their way onto Arthur's bed and collapsed. 

It seemed, for a while, that kissing was the only thing on the menu. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, and clothes came off gradually, but all the while, Merlin's lips didn't leave Arthur's, or if they did, they only travelled down to Arthur's neck, and then back up to his mouth again. 

Merlin had Arthur pinned under him. His hold on Arthur's hands was strong, and he held Arthur's arms above his head while he rubbed and thrust his groin against Arthur. 

Arthur didn't complain though. Merlin knew what he was doing, and whatever it was that he was doing, was working for Arthur. He'd never been so turned on. He'd never had a man almost overpower him in such a way he was willing to give. Give it all up, and have Merlin control him. 

" _Oh_ ," Merlin groaned, releasing Arthur's wrist so he could bring his hand around and wrap it around their cocks. 

Arthur took the opportunity of having his arms freed and grabbed Merlin's arse, starting to knead it before urging Merlin closer and increasing the friction between them. 

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna—" was all Merlin had said as he spilled all over his hand and Arthur's stomach. 

Arthur was still going at it, and Merlin didn't stop. He encouraged Arthur with his words, his teeth scraping at Arthur's jaw as he nipped and bit, and Arthur continued to fuck Merlin's hand until he came. 

It was ridiculous. 

Ridiculous at how hot it was, and they'd not even done more than kiss and rub up against each other. 

"Fuck fuck fuck. I needed _that_ ," Merlin said, rolling off Arthur and tucking himself into his side. "You have no idea how goddamned hot you are." 

"You _needed_ that?" Arthur asked, surprised, and hating how insecure he sounded right then. Wasn't Merlin a professional? Didn't he get off with clients all the time? 

"Yeah," Merlin said in a matter-of-fact way. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Arthur. "It was fun. I had fun with you. We all need fun, don't we?" he asked, casual. 

"I suppose," Arthur said, wondering how long they could stay like that. Was he expected to pay Merlin right away? Did he only accept cash or—

The buzz of a mobile yanked Arthur out of his thoughts and he heard a hint of panic in Merlin's voice. 

"Fuck, my phone…" Merlin sat up off the bed and then bent down to the floor to go through his trousers. He didn't stop until he found his mobile and answered it. 

"Yeah, this is Em." 

"No, shit. Sorry I forgot to text you—" 

"Right. Yeah. Listen. I didn't manage to get something but I can't—" He turned to look at Arthur and smiled. "I can't right now. I'm busy." 

Arthur felt his face flush and he watched as Merlin's eyes raked up and down his body. 

"I got called into something else—" 

"No, it's not business related. Not reall—" 

"I'd forgot I had another date—" 

"Yes, I'm serious." 

"Oh, for fuck's sake—" 

Merlin bit his lower lip and then turned away from Arthur. "I don't know," he whispered into the phone. "For the love of G—" 

"I'll call you tomorrow. First thing, I swear. What?" 

"No, I don't know." 

"No, I don't need you to send me a car." 

"Yes. I know the address. Maybe." 

"Goodbye, love." 

After Merlin ended the call, he looked at Arthur apologetically. "Sorry about that. That was my…" 

"Boss? Pimp?" Arthur asked, teasing. Kind of. 

Merlin laughed. "Boss. Yeah. She'd love that. Best friend and flatmate, actually." 

"She knows what you do— Where you are?" 

Merlin shrugged. "She helped me get the job." 

"Oh," Arthur said. 

"Right. You th—" Merlin started to say but whatever he was going to say was cut off because then, Arthur's mobile started to ring. He watched as Merlin fetched through Arthur's trousers to find it for him. 

Finally, he handed it to Arthur. 

"It's my father."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you going to answer it?" Merlin asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Arthur groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes. "I probably should." 

"Do you mind if I hop in the shower?" At that Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "Give you some privacy. Maybe if it's a quick call, you can join me. I'd love to clean you _off_." His words trailed as he, in the most obvious of manners, looked Arthur up and down again. 

His mobile buzzed in the most annoying of ways. 

"It's through there…" Arthur pointed at the door and Merlin nodded once and walked away. Naked. Arthur only gawked at his arse for a few seconds before he answered the phone. 

"Arthur here," he said. 

"Arthur, it's your father." 

"Yes, sir. I know." 

"Are you still on your date?" 

"No, I'm home." 

"That quick, Arthur. Have you no—"

"My date's already ended, Father. He's not my type. But thanks for trying, though." 

"Arthur, need I remind you that your union with—" 

"No, sir. You do not have to remind me. But if I don't have any chemistry with the man, what do you expect me to do? I can't be in an unhappy marriage for the good of the company. Is that how you want me to be?" Arthur wanted to say more. He wanted to challenge his father about his own relationship with Arthur's mother. He'd loved Hunith and even if he'd remarried once or twice, he'd always ended up getting a divorce. 

"A divorce is more controversial than one bad date," he finally said into the phone. He father was quiet for a minute. 

As he heard the water run in the bathroom, Arthur realised he didn't want to be talking to his father anymore. He wanted to be with Merlin in the shower. Watching Merlin take a shower, maybe even touch himself. Touch Arthur. 

"I've gotta run. Can we talk about this later." 

"This isn't done, Arthur. Cenred was really looking forward to meeting you so—" 

"Bye," Arthur said quickly and threw his phone on the bed as he got up and rushed to the bathroom.

***

When Arthur opened the door to the shower, Merlin turned to look at him. He was lathering his chest with his right hand as his left hand had cupped his balls. Arthur wanted to groan. It was so fucking sexy, and his cock twitched, his hands itching to touch Merlin. 

"Well, are you going to get in or let all the steam out?" Merlin asked, sounding amused. 

Arthur stepped in, closing the shower door behind him. "Right. Sorry." 

"How did your father take the news that you left your date high and dry?" 

Arthur rolled his eyes. "He thinks I should try again." 

"Are you going to?" Merlin asked, twisting his neck so his hair could go under the hot spracy of water. Arthur's hand reflexively reached up and his ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. He massaged Merlin's scalp with his fingers as Merlin closed his eyes and hummed. "Love this feeling," he said. 

"What feeling?" Arthur asked. 

"Your touch," Merlin replied, opening his eyes, and then pulling Arthur towards him. 

He kissed Arthur, now the hot water pouring over both of them, and his hands came around to cup Arthur's arse. 

"We're supposed to be getting clean," Merlin said. 

"You're supposed to be doing that, remember?" 

"Right…" Merlin said, chuckling. "Turn around then, hands on the wall." Merlin commanded and Arthur followed. As his head hung low when Merlin's lathered hands started to massage his shoulders. 

Arthur let out a moan, loving Merlin's touch. "Fuck…" 

"That'll come later," Merlin teased. His hands roamed all over Arthur's body, washing him, massaging him, just touching him in the best of ways. He gasped when Merlin's hands parted his arsecheeks and started to tease his hole. "Ah, you like that…" 

"Yeah…" Arthur breathed. "Love the way you touch me." 

Arthur felt Merlin's body press against his as his lips ghosted over Arthur's ear. "I'd love to eat you out if you'd let me." 

This time, Arthur's groan was so loud, he nearly scared himself. He pushed back against Merlin's cock while Merlin's hands had reached around and started to stroke Arthur's erection. "Don't tease me like that…" he said, nearly sobbing. 

No, Arthur wasn't desperate for sex. It didn't matter how much sex he'd had in the past, there was no one that'd made him panting so hot and so fast quite like Merlin. 

"Face me," Merlin said, his voice husky. Arthur immediately turned. Merlin pushed Arthur as his back hit the wall and Merlin crowded his space, making him breathless.

Arthur wasn't passive. By any means. But he loved what Merlin was doing to him. Doing with him. He'd never had a partner that—

Then Arthur remembered. This wasn't a date. It'd not been a date, not really. Merlin wasn't doing this to him after a successful date. Merlin wasn't a partner. He wasn't looking for one. 

Merlin got paid for sex. 

"What…?" Merlin asked, pulling back. "Where'd you go? Did I do—" 

"No, nothing," Arthur said, trying to smile. "Sorry, I…" 

"I went too far didn't I? Shite, I do this all the time." 

"All the time?" asked Arthur, curious. Confused. 

"Yeah. I like a bloke, and then I just go all crazy about how much I want you, the things I wanna do. Not that I've been like this with anyone in a while. I mean… Gods. I'm just so fucking desperate, aren't I? You'll probably think I'm so despera—" 

"You _like_ me?" Arthur asked. _Aren't you supposed to pretend to like all your customers_. 

"Yeah? Isn't that obvious?" Merlin paused for a second and then his eyes widened. "Oh, fuck… I never… Man, I've been delluding you—"

" _Arthur… are you here? Why aren't you answering my texts?_ " 

The shower water started to run cold as Merlin pushed away from Arthur, nearly shrieking in surprise. All soap on their body had washed off since they'd been under the spray, snogging, and rubbing up against each other. 

It took a second for Arthur to register that there was another person in the bathroom. Thankfully, Gwaine hadn't opened the shower door. 

"Wait — are you fucking on the first date?" 

"Gwaine, can you give us a second? And wait outside." Then a beat later. "In the sitting room, not the bedroom." 

"Fine," Gwaine said, raising his hands up as if it was so much work for him. "Can't give me any lip for fucking on my first dates…" His voice trailed off.

"You're in a fucking commited relationship, arsehole." 

Arthur turned the water off and found Merlin looking at him thoroughly confused with his eyebrows all cross. He looked adorable. 

"Sorry, my friend has a key. Don't worry, I won't— I won't tell him anything." 

"About wha— No, wait. Um, we should probably talk, Arthur." 

They walked out of the shower and Arthur handed Merlin a towel from the cupboard under the sink. They dried off, not really looking at each other and returned to the bedroom to dress. 

"I have a fresh pair of pyjamas if you want…" Arthur said hesitantly. "Would you like to stay?" It was probably a terrible idea. But Merlin had said he wanted to talk and he'd also said he liked Arthur, and all the other things he wanted to _do_ to him. 

Before he could doubt himself some more and disinvite Merlin, Merlin smiled at him. 

"I'd love to stay," he said. 

After they dressed, both in Arthur's freshly laundered pyjamas, it was time to go and face the beast. In the form of Arthur's best friend, Gwaine.


	9. Chapter 9

"Arthur," Gwaine said, looking confused when he looked from Arthur to Merlin and then back at Arthur. "I… that's not Cenred Wright." 

"I know," Arthur said when Gwaine also added, "That's Merlin Emrys." 

"What?" said Arthur. "You know him?" 

"Of course I know who this is," Gwaine said pointing at Merlin. "Why is he in your clothes? Why were you fucking _him_ when you're supposed to be on your date. Did you know your _FATHER_ called _me_?" 

"What?" Arthur's head was spinning. That was a lot of information. How did Gwaine know Merlin? Did he know Merlin was an escort? 

"My father called you?" he asked, eventually. 

"Yes, apparently, he thinks you're not going to marry Cenred and it's all my fault and I should _leave his son alone_. Let you find a good man. Not someone like me." 

"So your response was to show up at my house to scream at me?" 

"No, I came because I wanted to know how your date went. I didn't think you'd be— jumping in bed with the enemy." 

"The enemy?" Arthur asked, confused. 

Merlin stiffened up next to Arthur and spoke, "I'm not my father's—" 

"Right. How much are you getting paid to find dirt on Arthur?" Gwaine asked. 

"It's not like that. I didn't…mean to… He pulled _me_." Merlin looked pained and Arthur was now even more thoroughly confused. 

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked. He was vibrating with the tension in the room and his evening had taken yet another unexpected turn making him feel exhausted. He crashed on the sofa while Gwaine and Merlin were still standing, threw his head back, and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep for _days_. 

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered, the sofa dipping as he sat next to Arthur. "I need to explain something." 

"Why are you the enemy?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin. And the he turned to look at Gwaine who looked absolutely unimpressed, "I have no idea how or why my father got your number. I didn't think he even knew your surname to be able to look you up." 

"Don't worry about that right now. Worry about your reputation being dragged in the mud," said Gwaine. "I know you won't care your father will be pissed off about this but it's also about your career." 

"Oh for crying out loud," Merlin said, furious. "I'm here because I'm genuinely interested in fucking Arthur. Not for anything else. Stop freaking him out by saying lies about me. I'm _not_ here to spy or ruin his reputation or whatever. We met tonight. And then he asked me to come home with him. All right? You need to stop." 

Arthur's eyes darted between Merlin and Gwaine, and he was thoroughly confused. Why were they glaring daggers at each other and what did they know that obviously, Arthur didn't? 

"Gwaine…" Arthur said softly. "Maybe you should go." 

Gwaine looked at him surprised and Arthur saw hurt in his friend's eyes. 

Arthur stood up immediately and went to him. "Listen, mate. I have no idea what's going on. And I'm exhausted. I've asked Merlin to spend the night and he said he needs to tell me something. Maybe I can just deal with this tonight, if that's okay? I'll call you tomorrow. Why don't we meet for drinks tomorrow night. Go to the pub, talk." 

"If you think that's wise. I don't trust him." 

Arthur nodded. "I trust you, you know that?" Arthur asked and Gwaine nodded. "And I love you for wanting to protect me but can you just give me a night off?" 

Gwaine rolled his eyes and punched Arthur on the shoulder. "Fine. I'm calling you first thing—" 

"What about call me after lunch tomorrow?" 

"Fine. Just be careful, okay?" 

When Gwaine finally left, Arthur locked the door behind him. He slowly turned to look at Merlin who was sitting on the sofa, looking nervous. 

"You're not a prostitute, are you? Or maybe not _just_ a prostitute?" 

Merlin shook his head. "I should have told you from the start but when you asked me at the bar, I was shocked, and then everything happened so fast. I shouldn't have allowed the lie to continue but… I was having fun." 

"Having fun," Arthur said coming to sit next to Merlin on the sofa. He managed to keep a good bit of distance between them. He wanted to know what Merlin had to say. "How does Gwaine know you? Do you know him?" 

Merlin shook his head again. "I've never met him but I suppose my reputation precedes me. I might not be able to continue this line of work if I'm so noticable." 

"And what it is you actually do?" Arthur asked. 

"I work for a private investigation agency but people hire us, _me_ , to find other people's dirty little secrets. I sometimes pretend to be an Escort to get the information I need but I don't shag on the job. When that man you saw me with tonight had kissed me, I was surprised by it. I didn't know for him to be so bold. I was supposed to flirt with him, get him to talk to me, give me a few clues and then I'd have investigated the matter further but… he wasn't going to pay me to have sex with him." 

"But you agreed for me to pay you." 

"I wanted to leave with you, Arthur. I was so jealous when Cenred had arrived and you weren't going to be talking to me anymore. When Smith was speaking with me,the way he was getting pushy, I was worried for my exit strategy and then you swept in — sort of like my Knight in Shining Armour and you saved me." 

"So you only came with me because I was an exit strategy." 

"Oh God, Arthur," Merlin said, sounding frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "No. I left with you because I wanted to. Because I wanted to kiss you, and be in the car with you, and come to your house. And not because eventually, someone is going to want to hire me to find dirt on the Pendragons — that's what your friend was worried about. He must know about me, the company I keep. He must have known what I do. But, I don't find information to plant fake evidence on my people. That's what my father did for a while, it's why our relationship crumbled. I'm not him. I refuse to be like him." 

"Public Prosecutions," said Arthur. "He plants false evidence?" 

"He claims he doesn't do it so anymore."

"Do you believe him?" asked Arthur. 

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. Does this mean you believe me?" 

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should kick you out because--" Then Merlin kissed him. It was gentle but firm. He'd grabbed Arthur by the back of neck, pressing their lips together, certain he wasn't letting go of him.

"I want to stay," Merlin said eventually. "I want to be here with you because I want to be here… with you. No other reasons. No ulterior motives. I'm not on the clock. I'm not someone you have to pay to shag. Just let me stay. Please?" 

Arthur knew he was going to say yes because even if he didn't know he could trust Merlin, he knew how he felt. From the moment he'd met Merlin tonight, he'd felt safe with him. He'd felt like he could be himself. He didn't need to impress him. 

Would he let Merlin stay the night? Most likely yes. Did he want Merlin to stay longer? That was a definite yes.

"I hope I don't end up regretting this," Arthur said. "You know if you're lying, Gwaine will find you and kick your arse."

Merlin laughed. "I don't doubt it. I would too. You're worth it, Arthur. I just hope you know that."

"How would you even know it? We've just met." 

"I know," Merlin said with a smile. "It's my job to read people. It's my job to determine whether they're worth exploiting. Everything about you to me says you're one of the good ones. If it wasn't me tonight, if you'd run into someone else, you wouldn't have opened up. You know who to trust and who to avoid. I was lucky enough for you to determine you could trust me."

"So what does that mean? We were meant to meet?" 

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe it's destiny."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but then the story got away from me.

"This is probably a bad idea." 

All of the best evenings and all of the worst evenings start with that sentence. 

Arthur wanted to reject everything he'd learned tonight. He wanted to forget everything that'd happened this evening. Well, maybe not the sex part because that was sort of epic, but with hot sex, came revelations he didn't wish to know. 

He didn't want to know his father had reached out to his best friend in the worst possible way. He didn't want to meet a sexy stranger at a bar only to discover the man was a private investigator who may or may not have been hired to find secrets about him. 

He didn't want to meet Merlin and then have his heart broken at the same time. He didn't want to meet Cenred and discover he wasn't Merlin. 

Merlin. Who had been, in a way, a blessing and a curse. 

Yes, he knew he was being a bloody wanker. But Arthur's heart was a fragile thing. He didn't just give it away. He'd always been protective of it because his father had controlled everything and his heart, his body, his sexuality was the only thing Uther did not control. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Merlin asked Arthur after Gwaine had left and they were in Arthur's bed. Half-naked and under the sheets with Merlin resting his head in the crook of Arthur's neck. Merlin. Fucking acting like he belonged there; as if Arthur's neck was basically made for Merlin's face to fit. 

Which was pretty perfect if anyone looked at it. 

"What would you do if I said I wasn't?" 

Merlin immediately pulled away from Arthur and supported himself on his arm, looking down at him. "Arthur…" he said in a grave tone, "I hope you know that this means a lot more to me than some random pull. I… care about you. I feel a connection with you I haven't felt with anyone and if you don't think of my intentions as genuine—" 

"It's not that," said Arthur, half-sitting up on the bed himself. He didn't want to lose the touch he was sharing with Merlin, but all the same, he was feeling distant. He was enjoying Merlin physically, of course, but there was just something he felt wasn't all that resolved. How could he give himself to this man that's been lying to him all evening? A man who'd let him believe he was Cenred, and then he was an escort, and then only revealed he was a private hire out to scandalise people's names for money.

"I…" Arthur hesitated. 

"What is it?" Merlin said, edging himself closer, his legs twining between Arthur's. "Please, you can tell me anything." 

"Can I get a signed disclosure on that?" Arthur snapped. He didn't mean to but he supposed everything was catching up to him now.

Merlin's face looked pained for a second before he schooled his expression. "Can't say I don't deserve that."

"Sorry." 

"No, don't be. It's not easy doing what I do and if I let words hurt me so easily, I wouldn't be in my business." 

"So this is what you're going to do with your life? Find dirt on people for a scandal. Because…what? It pays the bills?" When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur added, "because it pisses off your dad?" 

"Arthur, in none of our dealings tonight, have I pretended to claim I know you. So, _please_ do not claim to know who I am. Even if we have _Daddy issues…_ they are not the same." 

Arthur chuckled then. "Strike a nerve, did I?" he asked. 

"Fuck you," Merlin said, shoving his shoulder and then laughing. "I wish it was just so easy to walk away from you."

0-0

Arthur woke up in the morning with Merlin curled around him. Last night, after everything, they'd managed to talk some and then fall asleep. He had to admit he half expected Merlin to be gone in the morning, and was surprised to find the man next to him.

Merlin slept funny. Of course, he did. Because nothing about _Mer_ lin was going to be easy. The front part of his hair was sticking up, his neck was at weird angle, and his mouth was slightly parted. 

Arthur wanted to laugh, but he was also afraid to wake him up. He kind of enjoyed the view and luckily found his mobile to be able to sneak a picture. He wasn't going to put it on social media, most likely, but it was fun to capture something of Merlin that Merlin didn't willingly give. 

Besides, Arthur was afraid if he put a picture of Merlin on his Instagram or snapchat, it'd be the end for the both of them. He'd probably out them both as two people who clearly slept together, and to potential clients or victims of Merlin's. 

Did Arthur really want to take that chance? 

Did Arthur care? 

"What are you doing?" Merlin stirred beside him but didn't open his eyes. "Did you just take a picture of me?" 

"How would you even know that?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound shocked. "You haven't even opened your eyes." 

"I can feel the vibration off your phone, arsehole…" Merlin said and then turned his back to Arthur. "I need five more minutes." 

"Yeah?" Arthur said, unable to help himself. He slid in close to Merlin, wrapping his body around Merlin's. His arm came around Merlin's torso and pulled him close. "I reckon, I could you get you up in three. Maybe two." 

Merlin pushed back. His arse rubbing against Arthur's groin. 

"Not fair…" said Merlin. 

"Didn't think the mysterious 'Em' played fair," Arthur said, his hand sliding down Merlin's trousers to rub against his cock. "Too much for you, maybe?" 

Merlin moaned low, pressing his entire back against Arthur's front. "Not fair. I still didn't get to have your arse… can't tease me like this when I haven't been able to enjoy you completely…" 

"Well, there's always time after coffee," said Arthur, and as much as he hated to do it, he pulled himself away from Merlin. He rolled away, eventually getting out of bed. 

Merlin whined. Actually, whined, making Arthur laugh. 

"Where the fuck are you going? You don't have work today, do you?" 

"Nope, just making coffee," said Arthur. 

"Fuck coffee. Come back to bed, Arthur." 

And wasn't that just the greatest thing Arthur had ever heard. Of course, he'd had men in the past utter the same things to him but just something about Merlin, asking him to come to bed, and whining… something felt so familiar, so warm, it shook Arthur. 

Naturally, he avoided how he felt by leaving the room and starting the coffeemaker.

0-0

"I can make breakfast…" Merlin said, coming up behind Arthur and hugging him. He buried his face in Arthur's hair. "Mmmm…" he moaned.

"I don't have much groceries," Arthur admitted. The idea of Merlin cooking for him sounded nice. Them doing silly domestic things sounded wonderful. But, he'd only met Merlin the night before. 

"We can go out," said Merlin. 

"Sure." Arthur turned around, raking his fingers through Merlin's hair and Merlin leaned into the touch. "But if this is how you're going to act…" 

"I can be civil in public," Merlin said with a grin. 

"Yeah, we'll see," Arthur teased. 

They sat by the dining table in Arthur's kitchen and sipped their coffee, eventually, getting up to get ready and go out for breakfast. If Arthur could forget who they were and how they'd met, he'd consider this to be one of the best breakfast dates he'd had. 

Merlin was funny, charming, and he never ran out of things to talk about. He was also kind of a nerd. 

"I have a pair of jeans in my bag I can put on, but I'll need a t-shirt if you can spare one." 

When Arthur had given him options of a bunch of his t-shirts, he'd picked out the Pac-Man/Star Wars mash up one. Which was the only t-shirt Arthur owned, which was a present. From Gwaine. 

"You know, if things go smoothly, I think you and Gwaine would make good friends." 

"Right," Merlin said scoffing. "He'll only continue accusing me of who I am, who _my_ father is, and never give me the chance to—" 

"You might be wrong on that," said Arthur. "Gwaine judges people for the things they do, not for who others claim them to be. If he sees you are true to your word. That you won't sell my secrets—he'll know you're genuine." 

They sat at a café not too far from Arthur's flat and ordered breakfast. 

"You're awfully trusting of me," Merlin said, sounding slightly in awe. "I mean, you should trust me. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. But, it's just… you don't seem like the type who trusts easily." 

Arthur shrugged. "Am usually not. But if you got under Gwaine's skin…" He laughed. "That tells me you're more than what meets the eye. Which intrigued me. I love Gwaine like he's my own brother but he's pushy and you were pushy back. In the right kind of circumstances…that can be entertaining to watch." 

"So in the end, it's really just all about your entertainment?" Merlin asked, shaking his head. But he didn't sound upset. Only amused. 

Arthur was about to reply, unsure of what he would have said, when their breakfast arrived. And with that, also a reporter. 

"Mr Pendragon?" 

Arthur wanted to groan. 

"Yes?" 

"Ben Burton. _Camelot Voice_. Can I take a picture?" 

"What happens if I say no, Mr Burton?" 

The man shrugged. "You end up in the papers anyway. But this way, it's a nice picture of you enjoying breakfast with a friend. And not a scandal where I catch you two holding hands and it leaks all over the 'net wondering who the mystery hunk is." 

Merlin snorted. 

"Mystery hunk?" Arthur said. _Unbelievable_. 

"Gossip sells. You're a fan favourite. You rejected your father's fortune and made your own way in Publishing _and_ Marketing before joining Pendragon Industries. You're never rarely involved in any celebrity scandals. Keep mostly to yourself and you have a nice smile…" Burton look at Merlin for confirmation. 

Merlin nodded. "He does have a brilliant smile," he said. 

"Don't encourage them, Em," said Arthur. 

"M? Is that a surname or first?" Burton asked. 

"It's off the record," both Merlin and Arthur said at the same time and then looked at each other. Merlin looked as impressed as Arthur felt. 

"Ah. Breakfast of shame, is it?" 

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"Journalistic hunch," said Burton looking casual. "You are definitely more than friends but not close enough to be boyfriends. Not just yet. But you clearly spent the night together. I mean, wrinkled jeans, a t-shirt that's obviously not his…" 

"How is that obvious?" Merlin asked. 

"It wasn't. Lucky guess." 

"Listen, mate…" Arthur began. "We're only here to have some breakfast which is getting cold so if you don't mind…?" 

"One picture. Just a casual mention of _Arthur Pendragon spotted at his favourite breakfast café… how does he like his eggs_?"

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes but he also knew he had a reputation to keep up. Even if he wasn't crazy about working for Pendragon Industries, he still liked all the good charitable work they did. And the Board wanted Arthur to always smile for the camera.

"Fine. Just take _one_ from really far away and don't let it be obvious to who I'm sitting with." 

"And can I get a quote?" Burton was really pushing his luck. 

"I prefer scrambled eggs with hot sauce. I dated an American and he was dependent on habanero like it was going out of style." 

"Didn't realise it was _in_ style," Merlin said with a sneer. 

"Ah! Jealous lover. Hot, funny, and possessive. You're doing well for yourself there, mate. Far better choice than Cenred Oscar Wright." 

"Wait. What?" Arthur snapped, gripping his fork until his knuckles were going white.

"We received a tip last evening you were on a date with Wright but by the time I was there with my partner, it seemed you'd left. So I know this place is close to your flat—" 

"Why are people stalking _me_?" 

Burton shrugged. "We all know Uther Pendragon is a homophobic arsehole. We're all just waiting for the other shoe to drop." 

"Who's we?" Merlin asked before Arthur could. 

Burton didn't answer and Arthur had no response to it, either. He knew there were plenty of people out there who hated Uther just as many who supported him. Arthur wanted to build bridges with those who hated the Pendragon Industries. 

"Let's eat," Arthur said and paid no attention to the fact Burton was still somewhere, lurking in a corner, probably taking their pictures.

0-0

Before he knew it, Arthur started dating Merlin. It wasn't the traditional way of dating, not by a long shot. In the beginning, he had ignored Merlin. As much as he could. Which only lasted for two days at most, and then he'd end up answering the phone or calling Merlin back.

Gwaine wasn't too thrilled about it but he seemed to be coming around the idea. One of the best things Arthur liked about Gwaine was how he wasn't pushy. He always let people make their own decisions even if he didn't agree with them. 

Two weeks after the night Arthur had met Merlin, they had all gone out for a pint. Which, naturally, had turned into many many pints. Gwaine and Merlin hit it off better than Arthur could have prayed for. 

Still, Arthur was keeping his distance. He didn't push Merlin. Didn't ask to make any plans. He didn't know when the other shoe would drop. He hadn't forgotten about what Merlin's choice of vocation was. He followed people, learned their secrets, tricked them. Even if Arthur was sure he and his family were protected, he didn't know he was comfortable with it. 

"Are you sure it's not just you're jealous?" Gwaine asked him. 

They were sitting in his favourite café again and talking over coffee. Gwaine had asked Arthur to meet because he was thinking of asking Percy to marry him. Somehow, they'd ended up discussing Arthur and Merlin. 

"What do you mean jealous?" Arthur asked, as if he didn't know what Gwaine met. Of course, he was jealous. He had seen it first-hand how Merlin operated sometimes. It wasn't always the flirting and the touching but it was there. And what happened when Arthur wasn't looking? 

"Didn't he say he usually observes from afar. That not all the clients are gay and sometimes it's his business partner who makes the contact?" Gwaine asked and Arthur nodded. 

"She's got a new boyfriend too, you know. I don't know—"

"Stop acting like a scorned lover, Arthur. If it really bothers you why don't you tell him about it?" 

Arthur shrugged. "It's new. I don't even know if it means anything…" _To him._

"You're being an arse. I can't believe I'll have a Best Man that's being an arse." 

"Percy hasn't said yes yet." 

"Thanks for that, arsehole!" Gwaine threw a sugar packet at Arthur who caught it immediately and started laughing. 

"But honestly, why don't you tell him what's bothering you. When are you going to see him next?" 

Arthur didn't reply immediately. "Don't know. He hasn't asked to see me this week." 

"What do you mean— do you only see each other whenever he messages you?" 

"It's worked so far." 

"So you never ask him on a date? To the cinema, or the pub, or… what about that night when we all hung out?"

"I was with him and you called to ask me if I was free. So I told him I was going to see you and he asked to tag along." 

"Wow, you really are a fucking arse, you know that. Even if he could stop flirting at his job, I don't think you deserve that. I hope he flirts _extra_!" 

"What the hell, Gwaine?" Arthur asked, feeling jealous as his stomach churned. Just Gwaine saying the words was upsetting enough. "You're supposed to be _my_ friend." 

"Right. Give me your phone then." 

"Why?" 

Gwaine didn't answer, he snatched Arthur's mobile from his hand and started typing. " _Hi Merlin. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight at my place? I'll cook._ There. And Send." 

"I can't believe you just did that," Arthur whined, his heart racing a million miles per second already. 

His phone vibrated in Gwaine's hand. "Ah, and he's written back already. Gods, you two are so sappy. You deserve each other." Gwaine looked at the screen and read the message aloud. " _That's unexpected! Didn't think you ever were going to ask me to hang out. Sorry, probably shouldn't have started with that. Yes! Of course. Should I bring some wine?_ " 

Gwaine shook his head and handed the phone back to Arthur. "Pathetic. The lot of you." 

"What if I have plans tonight?" Arthur said. 

"Well, do you?" 

"No." 

"So. Then. Write back. Tell him you like that pretentious Bordeaux. I'm sure he can afford it." 

"Why'd you say that?" 

"He's loaded, isn't he?" Gwaine asked, looking confused. 

"How would I know?" 

"D' you know who his father is? Remember we talked about that." 

"Yeah, but he said he doesn't even talk to him. I reckon if I left the family business and turned my back to my father, I wouldn't have the Pendragon funds following me around." 

"No, but you still have the trust your mother left you. And your grandparents. Same thing for him. His mother left him a fortune."

"How do you know so much about…about _him_?" 

"You mean your boyfriend," Gwaine said, shaking his head. 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"Right. He's not because you don't actually ask him to do anything and whenever he messages you for a shag, you're all but begging for it." 

"You are literally the most annoying person on the planet, do you know that?" Arthur asked, frowning. "So tell me, how do you know so much?" 

"Google. Obviously." 

"Obviously," said Arthur. "You googled my boyfriend?" There, now he'd gone and said it. 

"Actually, it was Percy but he told me all about it. He was all excited to show me something on his computer and of course, I thought it was some kinky porn he'd found, but no. It was shite about your boyfriend's family." 

"So he comes from money, hates his dad, and doesn't need to be hustling through for work but does it all anyway. Why? Because of some thrill?" 

Gwaine shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe you should ask your boyfriend, Arthur, instead of your best friend." 

"Yeah. Maybe," Arthur said, his finger brushing over the screen of his mobile. Merlin had sent him another text. 

**Merlin** : _Really looking forward to dinner now. I have some news! I'll bring a French wine I heard good things about. With your fancy taste, you probably already know about it. - M._


	11. CONCLUSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Enjoy the final chapter.

Merlin arrived at Arthur's flat right on time. He was never one to ever be late, and Arthur had expected as such and been prepared. He wasn't much of a cook so he made a quick pasta dish with salad and had the wine glasses ready. Merlin had said he was bringing the wine. 

As soon as Arthur opened the door, and let Merlin in, Merlin had pulled him into an embrace. 

"Oh," Arthur said with a surprise, but it felt good. He loved having Merlin in his arms. Even though they had been dating now, he still wasn't used to it. He still wasn't used to calling Merlin as his own. 

"Thanks for inviting me," Merlin said and placed a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek. It was beyond sweet, and Arthur didn't know what he'd done to deserve it. 

"It's just dinner. Nothing fancy," Arthur said. 

"It means a lot to me," said Merlin. 

"Right…" Arthur said clearing his throat and they made their way to the kitchen. Was inviting him for dinner really that big of a deal? Whenever Merlin wanted to see him, Arthur had made himself available. Never had he ever given Merlin the impression, he didn't think, he was too busy for Merlin. 

"Looks great!" Merlin said looking at the presentation on the kitchen table. "Here, I got this…" Merlin reached into his bag and pulled out two bottles of wine. "I hope they're good." 

"I'm sure they're fine," Arthur said, taking the bottles from Merlin. He fetched his decanter and opened one bottle to let it breath for a bit. "Should we sit?" 

Merlin nodded and waited for Arthur to sit first and then pulled up a chair close to him. 

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" 

"Yeah…" Merlin said excited and both he and Arthur started to help themselves with the salad as Merlin began talking. 

"The latest investigation job I had, it was months and months of work. You know, preparation, recon, and then doing follow up. Gwen and I were on the task for a while and we had to put all of our other projects on the back burner…" 

"What was it about?" 

Merlin bit his lower lip. "I can't really tell you that," he said. 

"Right, of course." Arthur took a hold of the decanter and poured them both a bit of wine. "Sorry." 

"No, don't…" Merlin said, his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It was about embezzlement. And when it's out in the papers, you and everyone else will know all about it." 

"Sounds interesting," said Arthur. "Sounds like you really had fun with it." 

"I did!" Merlin said excited. "See, I knew I could count on you to get it." 

"What do you mean? 

"Gwen's boyfriend is such a jealous type. I mean, we both sometimes bend the line but we would never do anything illegal or jeopardise our own relationships. I mean we're not spies. It's not like we're going to shag the enemy or whatever." 

"Of course," Arthur said with a confidence he didn't have. Just the other day he was talking to Gwaine about his insecurities, and now to hear Merlin dismiss someone else's feelings like that — it didn't settle well with him. "But, I could see how her boyfriend would be worried. I mean, even if it's for work — nobody wants to know your boyfriend had to kiss someone and pretend to be an escort. Or your girlfriend, in this case." 

Merlin's eyebrows went up in surprise and he was quiet for a while. 

"Is that how you feel too?" 

Arthur looked away and bit into his salad. "Not exactly but you know… just saying I can sympathise with the man." 

Usually, Arthur wasn't so insecure. He'd never cared much about his boyfriends in the past. He could see why they didn't last very long though, but with Merlin? Everything was different. He cared. Maybe he cared too much. He wanted Merlin all to himself. He had never felt this strongly about anyone else before. The idea of another man touching Merlin, even in the most innocent of ways had his blood boiling. 

"Anyway, your work's your work. If you like it, no one should tell you that you should do something differently. If a man can't trust you, he doesn't deserve to be with you." 

Merlin gave him another smile then and he turned away from Arthur to eat his food. He gently leaned over and bumped his shoulder with Arthur and then continued concentrating on his salad. Arthur did the same. 

"So was there a point to your story?" Arthur asked once they were done and he offered more wine to Merlin. 

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Merlin said, his arms flailing about and then he grabbed Arthur's face and kissed him. 

He was always so free and charismatic, it surprised Arthur. 

"The payout from this was _huge_. I man _HUGE_! Let's take a trip to the Bahamas, huge. So Gwen and I are taking a little break. She's going on holiday with her boyfriend, Lance, and I might even have more time on my hands. So I thought… I dunno…" 

"More time to spend with me?" Arthur asked, cautious, hoping he wasn't reading the room wrong. 

"Yes, well, that was the idea," Merlin said with a shy smile. "I don't know if you can take a holiday, or maybe even a weekend getaway with me… I'm just worried if I'm idling about, my father is going to reach out to me and I just don't have time to deal with that drama right now." 

"Yeah, but eventually, you're going to have to talk to him. I mean, do you plan on ignoring him forever?" 

"I don't see a problem with that. I mean, if you could get away with it… would you want to see your dad all the time?" 

Arthur laughed. "No, I can't get away with it. Maybe I'm just jealous you do it so effortlessly." 

"So what do you say?" 

Arthur pretended to think about it for a while. 

"Oh, come on, Arthur. You're torturing me!" 

"I didn't know you could ever be so impatient, Merlin?" Arthur teased. 

Merlin made a face and then his hand rested on Arthur's chest, and before Arthur even knew it, he'd pinched one of Arthur's nipples. 

"Ow!" Arthur protested. 

"Don't keep me waiting. I don't like this trait in a lover." 

"Right. And what about last time when you had tied my hands and then had kept me waiting forever?" Arthur's heart was beating fast as he remembered the last time he and Merlin had been in bed together. Every time they'd got together, it was a something different, but it felt familiar. Being with Merlin felt the best kind of familiar. 

"I can keep you waiting, you see… it's one of those talents I picked up as a male escort," teased Merlin. 

Arthur scowled then, feeling foolish once again, for having thought Merlin an escort. But Merlin also hadn't helped the case. 

"Come on, don't be sour about it," Merlin said, leaning close to Arthur again, his lips against Arthur's neck. "I had taken it as a compliment. I promise." 

"Right, me thinking you were a prostitute was a compliment," Arthur said as Merlin started to suck on his neck. "And if you keep this up, we won't even get to have the pasta…" 

"I think we should have a bit of physical fun before we load up on carbs, don't you think?" 

"Merlin…" Arthur groaned, feeling Merlin's hand pressed against his groin as his evil tongue worked its way up and down Arthur's neck. "Stop, it tickles…" he whined. 

"You love it." 

"Yeah…" Arthur gasped. 

"I take it as a compliment because you wanted me so bad, you were willing to pay me for sex…" Merlin laughed low, and the sensation vibrated through Arthur's body. It wasn't mocking, or full of malice, it oddly felt sweet. "When I started talking to you, I was so into you… you're so fucking hot, Arthur, and then when you wanted me back. The way you'd claimed me… I still wank thinking about how hot that was. How hot you make me." 

"You do?" Arthur asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "Falling for you wasn't part of my plan." 

"It wasn't part of my plan, either," replied Merlin and then he got up, taking Arthur's hand, urging him to stand up as well. 

"Where we going?" 

"I'm taking you to bed, Arthur. Dinner will have to wait." He grabbed the decanter, telling Arthur to grab the wine glasses, and they made their way to Arthur's bedroom. 

Post-sex, Merlin loved talking in bed, cuddling, and having a drink. It was something Arthur wasn't used to, but he liked it about Merlin. They were so different from each other at times, and Arthur loved making new habits — making new habits with both of them as a couple. 

If Merlin spilled the wine, Arthur would see the stain the next time he did laundry and probably get hard thinking about how hot their fucking had been. But also, how Merlin had fallen asleep in his arms.

When they were in bed, Merlin took it upon himself to undress Arthur first and then he hastily removed all of his clothes. He rested himself in-between Arthur's legs, and Arthur immediately arched up, causing more friction between their bodies. 

"How do you want me?" Arthur whispered against Merlin's lips, his hands roaming up and down Merlin's back. 

"Want you inside me," Merlin said, sounding desperate. And as Arthur reached over to the drawer next to his bed for condoms and lube, Merlin swatted his hand away. Instead, he went to look for them. There was just something incredible about Merlin knowing where everything was in Arthur's flat and for him to show how desperate he was for the same things as Arthur. 

"You going to ride me?" Arthur asked breathless as Merlin stroked Arthur's cock before pushing the condom down on it. 

"I would… but I want a little bit more tonight. Need you to really fuck me." 

Arthur moaned as he grabbed Merlin and then switched their positions. Merlin was on all fours, as Arthur got behind him, pressing the head of his cock against Merlin's hole. 

"Don't hold back, yeah?" Merlin said, his face all but buried into the pillow. 

"I have no intentions of doing anything like that," Arthur assured him. Maybe all this time he had been holding back, especially when it came to fucking Merlin, but tonight it felt different. Tonight, it felt like they were starting on something Arthur hadn't predicted. He hadn't planned. 

Funny how nothing was ever turned out the way he'd planned. 

At first, he pushed in slow, but it didn't take long until he picked up the pace. He was slamming into Merlin, feeling desperate, wanting more and more because he now knew Merlin would give it to him. 

Once, when he was rooted deep inside Merlin, both of them panting and sweaty, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's torso and pulled him up. "Turn with me," he whispered in Merlin's ear, and they slowly turned to their side, with Arthur behind Merlin, as they both lay. Arthur reached down to pull Merlin's right leg up in the air and started to pound into him again. 

The angle seemed to be working for Merlin as well, because, he was making the most delicious noises of pleasure along with uttering words of encouragement.

"More, Arthur." And "God, yes, right _there_." Along with "Fuck, I'm going to fucking die… yes, please!" 

"I'm going to… fuck so close…" was all the warning Arthur had given before he spilled himself inside Merlin. His lips, slightly parted, rested against the back of Merlin's neck as he tried to catch his breath. 

When he reached to touch Merlin's cock, it was still rock hard, and Arthur stroked it a bit before he carefully pulled out of Merlin. 

"Don't touch yourself," he demanded, and got rid of the condom, before returning his attention to Merlin. 

Eventually, he settled himself on the bed, his mouth on Merlin's cock. "Oh, Arthur…" Merlin whispered as Arthur licked the head of Merlin's cock and then swirled his tongue around the slit. "I would have been happy with a hand job…" he moaned. 

Arthur chuckled and took Merlin all the way down his throat. 

"I won't last long…" Merlin warned as Arthur continued to provide Merlin pleasure in the way he knew best. 

He was right. Merlin hadn't lasted long, but Arthur was satisfied with the taste that went down his throat. Knowing, he was the only one who could make Merlin fall apart like that, was the best feeling in the world.

0-0

Arthur sat up in bed with Merlin settled on his lap; his back pressed against Arthur's chest. Merlin was always needy for touch after sex, and Arthur didn't mind providing him with whatever he desired. 

"So you know, Gwaine is going to propose to Percival soon," Arthur said, when they had been quiet for a bit, and only sipping on the wine. 

"Yeah?" Merlin asked, perking up. "You think he'll say yes?" 

"I think so," Arthur replied, kissing the top of Merlin's head and Merlin leaned more into his embrace. "Gwaine told me he planned on doing a weekend getaway after to celebrate." 

"Oh?" 

"Maybe we can go with them. If you think that's all right. I mean, they'll be a newly engaged couple and I don't want you to think—" 

"That's a great idea!" Merlin replied. "I already asked you for a weekend trip so why would I think anything? I mean… it might be slightly exhausting to be with a couple that's all gooey and madly in love and all…" 

"Yeah, that won't be us." 

"Nope," Merlin tilted his head back and kissed Arthur on the lips. "Totally not all gooey or nauseatingly in love." 

They laughed together, and Arthur knew both he and Merlin were getting to that stage. It'd been totally unanticipated on Arthur's part, but it also made him wonder if it'd been the same for Merlin as well. 

The scary, yet marvelous thing about it was that he _was_ falling nauseatingly in love with Merlin. 

"Should we go back and finish off dinner then?" Merlin asked once they'd been out of wine and Arthur was starting to feel slightly tipsy. 

"Yeah, good idea," he said, and as they made their way out of bed, Arthur gave Merlin a t-shirt and cotton shorts as he dressed in something similar. Absentmindedly, he added, "maybe you can bring some clothes here to leave for whenever you're here overnight. Or maybe we can go shopping to get you something that fits you—" 

"You want me to bring clothes over?" Merlin sounded genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah, I mean, unless you like sleeping in my clothes." 

"I love sleeping in your clothes, but yeah, I wouldn't mind…" 

Arthur looked at Merlin, unable to understand when he was so surprised. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Merlin said and he quickly left the bedroom. Arthur followed him in, still thoroughly confused. 

"I didn't mean to scare you. I mean, it doesn't have to mean anything. Just you … I thought because we're talking about going away together and maybe being boyfriends… it just felt like the thing to do."

"Of course," Merlin said, putting the pasta on two plates and then heading over to the microwave. "You just surprised me, is all." 

"Why?" 

"Because…" Merlin said sounding a bit exhausted, Arthur thought. "You went from never asking me out on a date, to giving me a drawer in your cupboard, and I thought… I'm just not used to hot and cold. I'm used to having people figured out and I…apparently we're boyfriends, now?" 

"So do you not want a drawer?" 

"I want a bloody drawer!" Merlin said, almost shouting. Still, he sounded more like he couldn't believe they were having this conversation, and Arthur was a knobhead, than anything else. 

"I didn't mean to confuse or upset you with my inability to express feelings…" Arthur said, genuine. 

Merlin laughed and walked over to Arthur and pulled him in a hug. "I'm not upset. Not even at the least…" He buried his face in Arthur's neck and breathed slowly. "Let's just eat, yeah? And next time I'm coming over, I'll bring some overnight things and a toothbrush." 

"Brilliant," said Arthur, glad whatever this crisis was, had been averted.

0-0

Arthur's phone didn't stop buzzing for minutes and he groaned as he reached over to the night stand to grab it. Merlin was attached to his side and he complained as Arthur had to move away from him.

"Here, your mobile is also ringing…" Arthur handed Merlin his mobile and then look at his own to read the text messages and the missed call screen. He had three missed calls from Gwaine and part of him panicked, worried that Percy might have said no to the proposal. 

But the messages were something totally different. They consisted of…

 **Gwaine** : _Have you read the news? Probably not. You are mentioned in the celebrity gossip section._

_You and Merlin._

_Here, I'm sending you the link._

"What the…" Merlin said and grumbled something else before he sat up straight in bed. 

"What is it?" Arthur did the same, and then clicked on the link Gwaine had sent him. 

_ Son of Camelot's most successful businessman has finally met his match. _

Arthur read the headline and was absolutely confused. 

"What are they talking about?" 

Merlin read the next part for him. " _Arthur Pendragon, Camelot's most eligible gay bachelor found courting Merlin Emrys, son of Public Prosecutor, Balinor Guerra. The couple has been spotted at local coffee shops and restaurants, and even at the cinema. When approached, young Mr Pendragon only mentions Emrys as a friend. However, the industrialist Uther Pendragon wasn't shy about letting us know he's very happy with the union, and **finally** , his son is dating someone worthy of his rank._" 

"Oh, I think I am going to be sick," said Arthur as he grabbed Merlin's phone from him and put it back on the nightstand. 

"I'm surprised they didn't go after my father for comments," Merlin said.

"It's unbelievable," Arthur said. 

"It's not that bad. I mean…do you want to go on public record and say we're just friends?" 

"No, it's not that. I don't care what they publish. I can't believe I unknowingly have a boyfriend my father _approves_ of. Is it too late for me to go back to thinking you're an escort? And not the son of a famous Public Prosecutor?" 

Merlin laughed. "Oh, Gwen's going to have a fit over this." 

"Why?" 

"I can't exactly be on the field if everyone knows who I am," Merlin said. 

"Right. So that'll mean…" 

"It's a desk job for me unless I decide to return to university to finish my graduate studies." Merlin looked worried when he locked eyes with Arthur. 

Part of Arthur was happy to know Merlin had a back-up plan and he wasn't planning on being a PI forever. "What is it?" he asked when Merlin was still looking like something bad had happened.

"You're not going to break it off with me, are you? I mean, your father approves of me. Wasn't that sort of the breaking point for Cenred?" 

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's worried expression. "No, Merlin. I won't be getting rid of you so easily. However, I'm worried once you actually meet my father, if that ever happens, he might disapprove of what you do." 

"Oh, okay then." Merlin seemed to relax.

"So, I think you should tell him most of your days you pretend to be an escort. That'll go over very well, I think." 

Arthur's mobile buzzed again and he groaned as he begrudgingly checked the message. It was Gwaine again. 

_By the way, he said yes._

Arthur smiled and showed Merlin the message. "Whatever it is, will have to wait now, anyway. As we have a weekend trip to plan."

It seemed, Arthur's life always took a strange turn when he'd least expected it. But he supposed it was only natural. 

Life was what happened when one was busy making other plans. 

THE END


End file.
